1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof switch, and more particularly to a waterproof switch in a flashlight. The waterproof switch is able to prevent the moisture in the air and water from going into the inner circuit of the torch to cause a short.
2. Description of Related Art
A flashlight usually is used by families for emergency occasions or by maintenance personnel to work on a dark working site or military personnel, policemen or even security guards. Because the flashlight can be used indoors or outdoors, it is quite handy to the users. However, when using the flashlight, the user might find that the connection of the circuit in the flashlight is short by the humidity. In some case, the flashlight might even fall into the water and therefore has a malfunction. To mitigate the problem, a waterproof flashlight is introduced to the market, which has a gasket both in the front portion and the rear portion of the flashlight, such that water or humidity in the air is prevented from going into the inside of the flashlight to cause a short. Still, because the switch of the flashlight protrudes out from the periphery of the flashlight and there is no any waterproof device provided to the switch, water or humidity in the air easily penetrates into the inside of the flashlight and causes a short.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a waterproof switch in a flashlight to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.